


Umbrella's of Cherbourg was the one that broke her

by beckyemma96



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyemma96/pseuds/beckyemma96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Tessa always previewed their new programs for all their friends and family but none of their previews had ever been quite this exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been rehearsing this free program for months and it was finally ready for their annual family and friend’s early viewing. This had proven to be a useful practise in the past, allowing them to preview their programs at a competition standard to people who weren’t actually going to mark them but could provide useable feedback, especially in the case of the Moir ladies. It made their programs smoother and more performable as they picked up on things as an audience who had expertise that their coaches just didn’t see right next to the ice.  
This however would be the first program that Scott’s current girlfriend would see, Scott and to some extent Tessa were excited to show her because they were incredibly proud of this program. It took their progress from their Valse Triste program and really moved it up a grade. This was finally the program that would be able to compete with the big leagues and at only 18 and 20 too.  
They were both out on the ice when people started arriving; they were dressed in their competition outfits or at least the first run at them and they had decided getting used to how they moved was more important than saying hello, their families would understand. Their costumes at the beginning of the season rarely proved to be their outfits all the way through till the end but they might as well get used to them whilst they had the chance to get bigger scores at the beginning of the season, after all there was nothing like a skirt in the face to really throw Scott off. Their family went straight up to their seats in the stands, Tessa and Scott were getting into their own little performing world as they had always done before a performance so none of the people watching were particularly offended by the non-acknowledgement of their arrival. However the failure to register her existence proved to be the first strike for Scott’s girlfriend, Cassandra, who had only been on the scene for a couple of months and was finally pulled away from the side of the ice by Tessa’s older sister who had made the trip especially to see their new program.  
Marina had been making them move through some of the trickier transitions before they had arrived but now moved up into the stands to watch them telling the sound guys to ready the music. She began to explain some of the story to the people assembled, quite proud of this program calling it her piece de resistance so far in her coaching career with these two.  
“This is beautiful program, young couple in love but star crossed as he is called off to war. Transitions not quite right yet and there is still kinks in program but we work out, yes. Now watch, watch them make beautiful story on ice.”  
She beamed at them all and then signalled them to turn to the ice as the pair got into their starting positions.  
They all watched as a beautiful and passionate love story was artfully created on the ice, Cassandra sat there seething in her seat. That kind of emotion couldn’t just be acted you had to really feel it, they had to have some kind of real life relationship off the ice to produce this on the ice. One of Scott’s brothers saw her face and almost felt sorry for Scott and the thunder storm of hurt girlfriend that was going to be heading his way. He had seen that face before, that was the face of angered girl who had just realised that she couldn’t hope to compete with little Tessa Virtue, hey maybe Scottie would get off his arse and take out the girl he really loved now.  
Everyone stood up to applaud them at the end, whilst still very much a work in progress at this point in the season, this truly was a beautiful program that had really shown how much they had matured over the years.  
Cassandra exploded as she watched them all congratulate the pair who had come to the side of the ice and were lounging against the boards still holding each other which she also noted with contempt.  
“What the hell Scott? Am I just a bit on the side? Is everyone here laughing at me? The idiot girl who thought she could compete with the amazing Tessa fucking Virtue.”  
It took Scott and Tessa a moment to realise that Cassandra was actually angry and that should probably let go of each other. Scott looked down at Tessa apologetically; they weren’t used to such a rude interruption so soon after an emotion filled program and it generally took them a while to come back down from the cloud nine that skating created. Their families usually afforded them that time by talking to their coaches but it didn’t look like Cass was going to let that be the case this time.  
Their families had all stopped congratulating Marina and Igor and everybody was staring at Cassandra in horror at her unexpected outburst.  
“How dare you string me along when you are so obviously in love with Tessa? I knew everybody was right when they warned not to get involved with you, it’ll never work out they said, he spends too much time with his partner. You’ll never be the most important person in his life. I thought they were wrong, that you’d prove them wrong but you haven’t and they weren’t.”  
Tessa couldn’t just stand there and let her attack Scott, especially when she was so wrong, their partnership was special yes but he wasn't in love with her at least not like that.  
“Cass, there is nothing going on between me and Scott, trust me. It’s just a performance; we are just good at what we do. Scott is as committed as he can possibly to your relationship.”  
Incredibly angry now Cassandra lashed out, “you honestly expect me to believe you. Of course you do, everyone loves the ever perfect Tessa Virtue. Tessa can do no wrong; even Scott puts you above me. One phone call and he’s gone with a quick I’m sorry but Tutu needs me. I mean everything about your relationship is sickening what kind of nickname is Tutu.”  
One of Scott’s brothers went to explain but was stopped by their mother who had been waiting for Scott to get rid of Cassandra for months and if the girl did it for him well even better.  
Scott couldn’t help himself and was getting angry by now, he was after all famed for his temper, and she was attacking Tessa who had done nothing to deserve the verbal tirade being aimed at her when it was clearly he who had made the mistake by bringing Cassandra into their lives. He had given Tess 15 years of his life of course she was important to him, and Cass obviously wasn’t right for him if she couldn’t understand that. He had deluded himself into thinking that someone would ever be able to fit into their lives like that.  
So he simply said “Goodbye Cassandra.” He grabbed Tessa’s hand and pulled her back out the ice tickling her waist and pulling her back to the middle twirling her around then pulling her into their pre competition hug to calm himself, with his nose in her neck as she whispered into his ear so that she could offer him comfort whilst stroking his hair.  
Cassandra shrieked in anger and surprise as Scott broke up with her and simply skated away holding on to Tessa. She then proceeded to shout obscenities as they all watched in surprise as Scott pulled himself out of Tessa’s neck and leant into kiss her beaming the whole time.


	2. His surprise declaration of love

Last night Scott had broken up with Cassandra at the rink, he hadn’t even left the ice, he’d done it whilst holding her hand and he hadn’t left practise after either. In fact he’d kissed her, her, Tessa Virtue, the girl he’d called kiddo or tutu for the majority of his life. The consequences of the conversation they’d had after made her heart explode with joy every time she thought about it. When she’d turned 15 he had sat her down and told he loved her and had then crushed her hopes and dreams by telling her that they should never act on those feelings at the risk of ruining their partnership. It had destroyed her for months though she had put a brave face on for everyone else. She had thought he really truly loved her and maybe he did but obviously not in the way she had believed he had.  
Last night had changed everything; she had been whispering into his ear on the ice trying to offer him any comfort she could,  
“I’m so sorry Scott; you didn’t have to break up with her. She was hardly the first girlfriend to ever voice her doubts. Don’t worry I know we’re only friends, partners, you know best friends for life. You’ll find someone who will be willing to understand that, who knows you like I do.”  
He hadn’t reacted to that, he had just kept breathing into her neck, taking in that scent Tessa always had that could constantly be counted on to calm him down. He pulled back from his place in her neck and stared at her, at this girl who had always been there for him, come rain or shine just like a true partner. He realised that the hole in his life he had been searching to fill had never actually been there. She was always meant to be his partner in life and skating and it was his fault that she wasn’t already both.  
He was twenty years old and a complete and utter idiot, when she turned 15 the feelings he had realised he had for her scared him to death; they felt too big, too real and too permanent. She was only 15 if he had told her how he felt about her he would have scared her off, he was sure of it but then again he hadn’t even bothered to talk to her about it, he had simply made the decision for her and made them both more miserable for it. Now he looked down at her newly 18 year old self and realised that he was still completely and utterly in love with her and he still had the power to change the situation they found themselves if he was only willing to talk about it.  
This probably wasn’t the right time, especially not in front of all their family and friends and a probably still very angry Cassandra but he decided to throw caution to the wind and leant down and kissed her. It felt like fireworks, like everything that had been wrong with the world was right again, the angels were singing and the sun was shining and with Tessa in his arms he felt like he could take on the world.  
Jeez was that applause. Oh god it was, their families were actually applauding them. The biggest applause all evening and it wasn’t for their performance, it was because Scott had finally gotten his act together and shown Tessa how he felt about her and now he should probably get around to telling her.  
He pulled back and rested his forehead on Tessa’s as she blushed heavily.  
“Come on Tess, let’s go talk about this, I have a lot I want to tell you and I bet you have plenty to say to.”  
He nodded in the direction of the changing rooms and nudged her towards the nearest exit telling her he would collect her guards and her water bottle. He then steeled himself, turned around and skated back in the direction their families. Taking their guards from Marina, he thanked her and said they could talk about their run through when she had gotten the feedback from his family if she wanted to but that they had something that they really needed to take care of right about now. He grinned cheekily back at his family, assured Tessa’s parents that he would have her back at their house at some time in the next few hours but that they desperately needed to talk without interruptions and that if they didn’t stretch now they’d both be in pain later on.  
Whilst completely blanking a still hysterical Cassandra, who nobody saw fit to comfort, he skated back to Tessa handing her her guards and then pulling her off the ice in the direction of the changing rooms, squawking slightly when she pulled him into the female changing rooms as she stated that they were simply much nicer.  
“Okay Scott, let’s talk, tell me everything” she said with more than just a glimmer of nerves.  
“I love you Tessa, in the forever and eternity kind of way and I don’t want to pretend it’s anything else anymore. I know that it’s my fault that are relationship is the way it is but that conversation I started three years ago is possibly the worst decision I have ever made. I know that we can work as partners and together outside the rink. I want to be able to kiss you anytime I want and not just accidently. I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend; I want to be able to hold your hand at our joint family dinners. I want to be able to take you out; I want to be able to take you to bed. But most of all I want to be able to tell you that I love you every moment of every day, I don’t want to hide my longing for you anymore. What I’m saying is that I love you and I hope you feel the same way. Tessa Virtue would you let me take you out for ice cream now and maybe even a chocolate milk to celebrate the occasion.”  
Tessa stood before him completely amazed by the monologue that poured out of Scott that had made her blush, smile and tear up all in the space of two minutes.  
“Yes Scott, of course I will.”  
They both quickly changed into their street clothes and snuck out the back way of the changing rooms to Scott’s car to avoid their families. Questions and I told you sos could wait till tomorrow but for now this was their time to talk and to just spend time together. For now just holding her hand meant everything in the world to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, chapter three is very much in the works, I think I have more of an idea of where this story is going now, where would you all like to see it go? Looking forward to your feedback,  
> Thanks , Becky


	3. The ridiculous nerves

Last night had been the answer to her hopes and dreams and now, lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, he was all she could think about. It was the Virtues turn to hold the joint family dinner so she wouldn’t see Scott till tonight, after all he spent a lot of time with her he did need to see his family at least every once and a while. They didn’t get the chance to do these family dinners very often anymore now that she and Scott trained in the states and all their siblings had grown up and many had family of their own. So when they did get the chance to do them everyone came, and by everyone she meant everyone, meaning that quite often there was more than 50 people crammed into either one of their houses and it was the most excellent occasion to catch up with everyone.   
However most of all she was looking forward to letting everyone know about their change in relationship status, though she could imagine that her older brothers may have some choice words for Scott. They had talked last night and had agreed that they were more than boyfriend and girlfriend too each other but that those labels would do for now.   
In particular however she wasn’t looking forward to Jordan trying to get Scott alone as she would no doubt try to do. After all Jordan was the one who had held her as she sobbed in her arms in a state of complete and utter heartbreak at the tender age of 15. Scott had apologised several times last night for the pain he had put them both through. He had also apologised for the several Tessa look-alikes he had tried to replace her with. But to be perfectly honest she was just so happy that they could now put that part of their lives behind them and could begin a much happier, secure and more fulfilling part of their relationship moving forward.  
She had drifted through most of her day spent with her family with an obscenely happy smile on her face. Her mother, though she no doubt tried to keep quiet at least for a few minutes, asked her several questions on repeat.   
“So then are you together now? Has he kissed you again? Are you telling everyone tonight?”  
Tessa was just grateful that Marina had a worked a day off into their schedule, after all they really weren’t far off their first competition of the season and there was still plenty of kinks to work out of their programs yet.   
At just gone five she was stood in front of her limited wardrobe that she had left in London, frantically trying to pull together a nice outfit for the dinner when everyone was due to arrive in about twenty minutes. Standing in a pile of discarded outfits really didn’t fill her with confidence, everything available to her had been worn too many times or Scott didn’t like the colour so he’d never wear it so there wasn’t even a chance that they would accidently match.   
She loved it when that happened, including one particular time at a dinner dance they had attended a year ago, he had brought his girlfriend at the time with him and the stupid women hadn’t even bothered to check that they matched. So when he had arrived and had been wearing the same colour array as Tessa well she had delighted in the smug feeling she had. The poor women had faded into the background as Scott danced with Tessa and held Tessa’s hand and well had completely forgotten about the poor girl. Well she couldn’t tell a lie and say that she hadn’t been on cloud nine for the whole night but she had felt very sorry for her.   
Looking down at the choices surrounding her she gave out a very frustrated huff stood there in her underwear with just under 10 minutes before people started to arrive. Jordan entered the room with an amused laugh at the sight before her.  
“Everything alright in here because it sounded like a wardrobe was getting murdered in here.”  
“Oh ha fricking ha, I can’t do it, nothing I have is good enough and everyone is getting here in like 10 minutes and I’m barley half way ready.”  
“You mean you have nothing good enough for Scott. Hun you could be wearing a paper bag and he’d still be impressed and look at you like you hung the moon. But since this is such an emergency I figured that you could have our late birthday present a little earlier than planned.”  
She brought a beautiful gift bag out from behind her back that Tessa recognised as the one that they had been passing back and forth for several years now. It contained the most beautiful blue summer dress. Tessa screeched in excitement exclaiming about how perfect it was. Kissing Jordan on the cheek she quickly readied herself just in time for their mum to call them to say that the Moir’s had arrived.  
Jordan left her sister in the world of her own leaving her to apply the finishing touches. Tessa took one last deep breath as she descended the stairs searching the faces in the living room for the one that meant the most in the whole world. She recognised the exact moment that Scott registered her presence because his shoulders relaxed slightly and he moved from the living room towards the bottom of the stairs. His face lit up in much the same way that she assumed her own had.   
She smiled happily at him and moved towards accidently blanking everybody else which drew a few laughs as Scott reached out a hand towards her. She grasped it and giggled as he pulled her in towards him kissing her forehead and resting his arm over her shoulders.  
“Okay people”, he announced over everybody’s chatter, “we have an announcement that you’ve all been waiting for. Tess and I have decided to pursue a relationship; we don’t need any other comments or ‘helpful advice’. In fact it would be great if we could just continue on as normal, nothing will really change, and we’d just like the chance to move at our own pace.”  
She smiled up at him, thanks shining in her eyes, now hopefully they would be allowed to develop on their own terms. He leant down and gave her a light kiss in recognition of their new status towards their inner circle. Tessa’s mum clapped her hands together and told everyone that dinner was on the table if they were quite done with the dramatic announcements.   
They shared a really long overdue dinner catching up and talking about anything other than skating, they all knew far too much about Tessa’s and Scott’s life and far too little about anyone else’s. At the end of the night as the Moir’s were getting ready to leave Scott and Tessa were stood away from the group hidden in a small alcove. If anyone had looked all they would see was Scott’s back and Tessa’s hands on his shoulders. Tessa was leant against the wall with Scott’s hand on her hips, their constant contact was the most normal way to behave anyway, constantly reassuring themselves of the others presence. The only thing that had really changed was the occasional kiss to her nose or even more rarely her lips especially in front of family. However now considering how out of the way they were, they were currently indulging in a particularly long kiss, the kind that stopped hearts.  
They did however have to break part when Scott’s brothers began whistling and cheering.   
“Come on Scottie we need to leave, put the girl down, the kids are getting tired and that means cranky, and I for one am not dealing with cranky tonight.”  
“Dude come on its 11, you can pick your girlfriend up for practise at some obscene time tomorrow morning.”  
Scott pulled back,  
“Okay babe looks like I need to go, cya tomorrow morning, bright and early?” He smirked down at her.   
“Don’t be sarcastic,” then pouting, “I don’t want you to leave.”  
“And I don’t wanna go either but they are my lift home and I don’t want to be dead on my feet tomorrow. I wouldn’t want to drop you in practise and we still have to drive back to Canton in the morning.”  
“Okay, okay, see you at 4 in the morning, my god why on earth did we agree to stay tonight.”  
“Cause you love your family and I love mine.”  
With one final kiss he ran to the car. She stayed on the porch until the car disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> Hope you are still enjoying it.  
> Updates may slow down a little as exam season is upon me.  
> wish me luck,  
> Becky xx


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa slept the entire way back to Canton, barely awake enough to say more than a tired good morning to Scott as he carried her to the car. He’d just laughed and told her to go back to sleep, brushing her hair back from her face as he settled her into the seat. 

That sleepiness left her as they entered the rink as she realised that they hadn’t discussed whether or not they would be telling everybody at the rink. The thought of it made her sick. Tanith would probably make some snide comment and Meryl would laugh without thinking and Charlie and Scott would do that bro hug thing and then everyone would pretend to carry on whilst secretly observing them all day. Nope, she decided she couldn’t think of anything worse but well Scott seemed to have already made the decision. 

He slung both of their bags over his shoulder and draped his arm across her shoulders pulling and pressing a kiss to her forehead.   
“Stop stressing about it T, I know what’s running through your head, they’ll find out when they find out and I don’t care what they think. I’m supremely happy.” 

He always knew exactly what to say to calm her down, she really did try not stress but worrying was basically written into her DNA. He knew that and tried to accommodate her when he could but he was right, they were happy together and nothing else besides them and the skating really mattered.

 

X X X X X X X X X

All that stress had been for nothing, they had been back at the rink for a week and no one had even noticed that their relationship status had changed. Really it showed that they had already been acting like a couple, Scott thought it was hilarious. After several days of full time training they finally had a day off coming up and Scott had actually asked her on a proper date. 

It felt unreal sometimes, when they could get the time together alone they never really stopped touching. She had gained a new appreciation for Scott’s hands, before they had been the strong guiding force behind her but now they had become something more. Now he touched her with such delicateness like he believed that she would break or disappear. The affection on the ice had lost some of its forced feeling, it no longer felt like she was acting. Especially in Umbrella’s it felt like there were exposing their deepest feelings for each other, spreading them out on the ice for all to see. 

Scott had rung that morning to tell her that he would pick her up at seven and to dress casually, he thought they could just catch a movie and grab some dinner. Keep it casual, he said, low key that way we could enjoy it more.

 

X X X X X X X

He leaned down and kissed her as they waited for a booth to become available at there favourite diner. It was one of those long and slow kisses that she enjoyed so much. When she heard, 

"Tessa? Scott? Is that you? Are you together?"

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters of this to come, hope you are all looking forward to it. As always comments and kudos are welcomed . Thanks, Becky


End file.
